legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2012
11:49 11:53 hi 11:53 12:03 hi 12:03 Hi 12:03 12:03 ?? 12:03 What's with the ? 12:03 someones actually here! 12:04 12:04 12:04 i want pre alpha mc texture pack 12:11 GTG 12:11 Bye' 12:12 D: 12:16 helo 12:16 anyone here? 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 12:17 moomomomomomomoommomomomom 12:18 mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 12:19 hi!!! 12:19 hi! 12:19 ello mate africans dont even sy this! 12:19 *say 12:20 it's not a misconception that they do 12:20 my avvie looks like real lu 12:20 what! 12:20 orly? 12:20 inorite 12:20 avvie? 12:20 picture before mah name 12:21 ah 12:21 look real? 12:21 it dose 12:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1ROpIKZe-c&feature=plcp 12:22 love CGP 12:23 lolz 12:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1ROpIKZe-c&feature=plcp 12:26 wait no 12:26 sry 12:26 what time is LEGOUltra usualy on or usuly open the server? 12:27 idk 12:30 know any good texture packs? 12:30 nor realy at the moment 12:31 k 12:40 hilo 12:40 Ello 12:41 Sup 12:41 HW 12:41 Ah 12:41 :l 12:41 Ohey, u try the LegoUni-Craft 16x16 Texture ack for Minecraft? 12:42 hm! ah! wa! Me! WAN! 12:42 I created it 12:42 Haikai told me 12:42 One sec, ill link 12:42 I LOVE THE TESTIFICATES 12:43 o the robots? Thats the old version 12:43 hm?!?! 12:43 Here, could u read this for me? 12:43 screenshots?!?! 12:43 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 12:43 Yea his screenshots are of the outdated pack 12:44 The latest version is linked in that post i linked u to 12:44 what is the language mod? 12:44 It adds a LU language to the MC language selection 12:44 :o 12:44 it changes names of stuff to LU things. it goes with the texturepack nicely 12:45 u have screenshots of new texturepack i doing HW 12:45 Did u read that post? I'm looking for new recruits to the LUC project 12:45 Screenshots... 12:45 hmm 12:45 ill have to do that soon 12:45 12:45 hm 12:45 Hi Hikai! 12:46 u can use mine in your texture pack 12:46 Your what? 12:46 screenshots on the wiki 12:46 Oh, thanks for that btw! Advertisement is great! 12:46 Oh and, the version u used in the pics, its older XD 12:46 well there was one other and not good S: 12:47 VECTOR! 12:47 and he's gone 12:47 new one out yet?] 12:47 Hikai, go here and read plz 12:47 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 12:47 12:47 And yes new version is ut 12:47 *out 12:47 Do either of you have skype? 12:48 noes. 12:48 Ah 12:48 If you did I coulda send a prerelease of the nxt version 12:48 can u make a knife in it like the avant gardens buy/drop? 12:48 The knife? 12:48 email? 12:48 o email sure 12:48 is skype free. 12:48 yep 12:48 12:48 pm me hunter 12:48 kk 12:48 kk I'll do that later 12:49 when u do add hunter.otwell 12:49 thats my skype username 12:51 Hi 12:51 hi 12:52 How is everyone? 12:52 HW 12:52 HW? 12:52 Homework 12:53 That is what I thought you meant 12:58 bye 12:58 hey 12:58 bey 01:04 01:04 ? 01:04 idk 01:06 So hows HW comin 01:06 almost done 01:06 now shhh 01:06 this is a library 01:06 01:07 IDK why it's funny though 01:07 lol 01:07 hello hunter 01:07 hola 01:08 sry about that 01:08 sup 01:08 was glitching 01:08 ah 01:08 and remember i was the guy who was begging for items 01:08 ah the noob days 01:08 ...? 01:08 When 01:08 A long time ago 01:09 you blocked me aswell 01:09 O wer u there when i impersonated Elementron? 01:09 No 01:09 EH 01:09 who cares 01:09 that was fun 01:09 U play mc? 01:09 01:09 yep 01:09 i do 01:09 same 01:09 what server 01:10 everytime i go on 7ops it says unknown host 01:10 i made the LegoUni-Craft texturepack. and i play multiple servers 01:10 7ops is down 01:10 He made a new one 01:10 o 01:10 im his friend on xbox 01:10 ah 01:10 Headsets FTW 01:10 I dnt liek him o_o 01:10 well Skrillex ftw 01:10 oh 01:10 eh 01:10 im losts friend to 01:10 he banned me 01:11 0_0 01:11 on 2 accounts 01:11 Youll get unbanned 01:11 nope... 01:11 Ill try 01:11 at least 01:11 no need 01:11 01:11 his irl frend triprox tried and failed 01:11 Im no noob at mc 01:11 But belive me everyone at my school is a noob 01:12 Lol 01:12 Noob city 01:12 I was like 01:12 FAIL 01:12 u know who Herobrine is? 01:12 I was the first in my school to play mc 01:12 yea i do 01:12 Ya ce someone knows who he is 01:12 me and lost tried to summon 01:12 01:12 We didnt like the results 01:12 U need a mod to do that 01:13 Creations destroed 01:13 01:13 but not on the xbox 01:13 o? 01:13 u can on xbox 01:13 U have live? 01:13 my xbox broke a while ago o_o 01:13 red ring o death 01:13 Nooo! 01:13 01:13 01:13 01:13 lOl 01:14 I saw the following people yesterday 01:14 captionsparklez 01:14 notch 01:14 honeydew 01:14 gamechap 01:14 bertiechap 01:14 antvenom 01:14 where at? 01:14 skydoesminecraft 01:14 lolz 01:15 CLoudcraft SMP 01:15 LOL 01:15 And notch was like hey wanna go to minecon and im liek sure 01:15 they wer /md p ing 01:15 Mobdisguising 01:15 he says Tickes sold out 01:15 its a plugin 01:15 mob disguise doesnt work anymore 01:15 it says and internal error ocured 01:15 yes it does 01:16 so i use disguisecraft and fakemessanger 01:16 Trollio 01:16 depends if u install correctly 01:16 I used to be lakerkb25's friend 01:16 but hes a troll 01:16 gtg cya 01:18 01:22 01:23 so... 01:24 01:25 01:25 polt ur messages rnt workin... 01:26 no 01:26 they are 01:26 I'm just saying nothing 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 see 01:26 o 01:26 01:44 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 01:50 02:04 hi 02:06 02:06 02:06 02:06 02:06 02:06 02:06 02:07 hi 02:10 hi 02:10 hi! 02:15 02:15 02:15 02:15 02:15 02:15 02:16 wanna play mc wih me? 02:16 in a server? 02:17 YES but i need 2 min to finish what I'm doing 02:17 k 02:17 wither skeleton skin or normal textured ninja skin? 02:18 k ill tell u ip 02:18 k 02:19 hg, pvp or survival? 02:19 ID care 02:19 you decide 02:19 shaboozey? 02:19 02:19 ? 02:19 survival server 02:20 ok well ip is shaboozey.com 02:20 k? 02:21 coming? 02:21 almost done 02:21 k 02:24 i'm coming 02:24 oh we are playing on shamboozey? 02:24 kk 02:24 yes 02:26 u on? 02:27 have to go thrugh the test 02:27 k d your best! 02:29 I did it 02:29 i'm here 02:30 wait dint accept 02:30 hm? 02:31 /bring HIKAI_ 02:31 do that 02:35 where r u? 02:35 oh 02:36 oh my 02:36 sry 02:36 going to dinner 02:36 gtg 02:37 sry 02:37 afk for dinnert 02:37 k 02:38 02:39 afk 03:38 03:39 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:14 hello 04:15 Well, this is slightly boring. 04:15 Though, I have an idea to save lego universe 04:20 what if lego released an update that made it so that when you connect, all the info regarding your character is stored on your computer. Then for updates so people don't get bored, what about a community update station? Each person describes his or her update out of four different types (new location, deletion of old location, editing of existing location, or new item) players test those things in beta mode and then vote yes or no. I think that that would work great. 05:03 11:09 11:09 LIFEEEEEE EEEEEEEE! 11:10 f 02:32 Are you here Hollis?? 02:34 Hi. 08:33 I'm done with that for now. 08:33 On to something else. 08:33 darwin PM 08:34 I kinda need to know now, cuz i GTG 08:34 Time to blend stuff. 08:34 not looking at chat. 08:35 ok Bai 08:48 Squid, did you sent it ? 08:48 08:49 You should be able to 09:11 WEEEEEEEE 10:20 ... 10:21 hi 10:25 Going off,cya 10:58 hi 11:08 Hello Explorers 11:08 Wait, anyone here? 11:17 I am. 2012 09 28